Sick Martian's Christmas
by MikeRedJurassic10
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Conner finds out that M'gann is sick. So he takes care of her. SuperMartian one-shot. Rating is M for mild sexual content. Read at your own risk.


_**Sick Martian's Christmas**_

 _ **Hello fellow readers. Sorry this came in kinda late, but welcome to my very first one-shot! It is not connected to my "Sword of Rao" story by any means. It is simply just a one-shot for Christmas!**_

 _ **P.S. In case you're wondering, this one-shot takes place in December 2016, obviously. So it's set six months after the events of Season 2.**_

 _ **(Warning) There will be sexual content and innuendos later on. Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **I don't own Young Justice. All rights belong to Warner Bros. Animation Studios and DC Comics.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

"SO!" Dick exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands. He had just finished a two man mission with Conner, "Christmas is coming in five days. Got any plans Conner?"

Conner never really celebrated Christmas. Sure, he knew it was a time for cheer and all, but happiness was never his thing. "Nothing."

"Oh come on Conner! Lighten up." He playfully punched his shoulder, but he hissed in pain afterwards due to Conner's super strength, "So… no plans?"

"Nope," Conner said in an unusual higher pitched voice.

"Not even with M'gann?"

"I haven't heard from her for a few days. She okay?"

Dick could only shrug, "I don't know man. You should go talk to Artemis if she knows anything."

"What about you?"

"Well, Bruce is setting up the Wayne Manor for a party, and everyone's invited."

Conner nodded in understanding, "Sounds nice."

"He needs some _help_ setting up the place."

Conner snorted. "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"True. Out of all the times he says he doesn't need help, then here comes setting up the manor for a _party_ , he needs it?"

"Yeah. Let's just find a zeta tube and get back to the Watchtower."

"Alright."

…

" _Recognized, Nightwing. B-0-1. Superboy. B-0-4."_ The Zeta tube A.I announced on the speakers of the Watchtower.

"I assume the mission was a success?" Aqualad greeted them elatedly.

"Obviously." Superboy said in a joking cocky voice, which was unusual as well. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit in him

"That is good to hear." Kaldur said happily again.

"Hmmm… you seem pretty happy. Care to share?" Dick noticed his light smile. Kaldur barely pulled out a smile.

"Well… as you obviously know, Christmas is coming up very soon and I got you these." Aqualad was carrying two Christmas presents, "This one is for you, Richard. And this one is for you, Conner. Merry Christmas to you two." He handed them out to both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Kaldur." Dick and Conner said in unison.

"Where is everyone else?" Nightwing felt curious as to where the others were.

"They're in Wayne Manor, setting up the Christmas Party. I stayed behind to wait for you guys." Kaldur'ahm explained.

"Thanks." Conner smiled at Kaldur.

"Let's go boys!" Dick exclaimed happily. Conner and Kaldur looked at each other. Even they have never seen him _**this**_ happy before.

…

 _ **Wayne Manor**_

"Welcome home and Merry Christmas, Master Richard." Alfred greeted the former Robin once they entered the manor.

"Thanks Alfred!" Dick gave him a hug and walked in.

"A Merry Christmas to both of you, Master Kaldur'ahm. Master Conner." The Wayne's loyal butler smiled and greeted them as well.

"Thank you Alfred." Aqualad nodded in respect. Conner did the same.

"Everyone else is here, just go straight ahead then turn left, first door." Alfred guided them as he had other things to attend to. The pair nodded at him and followed his directions.

They arrived in the Manor's ball area. Everyone was working. Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl were putting up a tall Christmas Tree, with Guardian and Lagoon Boy helping them lift it up. Impulse used the speed force to decorate the walls with Christmas colours quickly. Robin, Artemis, Batgirl and Gar, who was in an Eagle form, were putting up banners that said 'Merry Christmas'. Dick started helping out Bruce with some invitation forms.

"Guys! Kaldur and Conner are here!" Tim alerted everyone as he pointed at the two who just arrived.

"Hey!" They all greeted them.

"Glad you guys are also here." Bruce went over to say hello to them.

"Anything we can do to help?" Conner offered politely.

"Well… we're actually almost done, but you can both help out with the banners."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Aqualad said kindly.

"Please, just Bruce." He billionaire smiled as he walked back to where Dick was.

As they both walked together, they encountered La'gaan, who wanted to say something to Conner, "Merry Christmas, Chum!"

This made the Kryptonian laugh, "Merry Christmas and I hate you too!"

He got back a laugh from him. It was the most friendliest response La'gaan made for Conner, which was extraordinary. "Hey La'gaan! Do you know where M'gann is?"

"I don't know. Go ask Artemis or Gar."

"Thanks!" Conner gave a thumbs up, walking to where he was going.

"Hey you two." Artemis waved as they came closer.

"Merry Christmas Artemis." Kaldur gave her a hug, "It's a shame that Wally isn't here with us."

"Kaldur." Conner was rubbing his forehead, "Probably not the best time to bring him up."

"It's fine. I gotta move on y'know?" Artemis said with a smile and went back to work.

"Um… Artemis?" Conner started.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… talk to you? For a moment?"

"Sure."

…

"What's up Conner?" She didn't know where this was going.

"Do you have any idea where… M'gann is?"

Artemis took some time, then she clapped her hands, "Oh right. She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

The blonde sighed, "M'gann's not feeling well. She's sick."

The genomorph's eyes widened, "What happened?"

She could only shrug while shaking her head, "I don't know. She wouldn't say."

"Where is she now?"

"In her apartment in Chicago. She told Gar to just stay with Jaime for the meantime."

Conner nodded in understanding and proceeded to walk to the Manor's entrance. Artemis followed him, "Conner where are you going?"

"To her place."

"Right now?" She asked dumbfoundedly.

"Just tell Bruce that I had to go home straight away."

"Okay. See ya around." She waved goodbye and went back to the Manor's ballroom.

"Bye." He started walking to the entrance and noticed Alfred, "I have to go home early Alfred, goodbye."

"Good day to you Master Conner." The butler smiled and opened the door for him and watched as the clone of Superman walk away.

…

 _ **Chicago**_

Conner literally ran all the way to Chicago. It took him almost two hours maximum to get there. He wished he had the Speedforce with him.

"Why didn't I bring Sphere with me?" He asked himself, "Dumbass."

He walked through downtown Chicago and found M'gann's apartment block and entered the building. Upon entering, there was a female receptionist who welcomed him with a smile, "Can I help you sir?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Megan Morse?"

"Megan? Are you her boyfriend?" She asked in a shocked voice, "She told me a lot about you."

"Yup. That's me." Conner gestured his whole body. But in the back of his head, he asked himself, " _Boyfriend? What has M'gann been telling other people? We're still taking things slow."_

"I bet you're here to take of her? She's been sick for a few days." She made a cringe face.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Take the elevator and go up to the 10th floor. Turn right and go all the way to the end." The receptionist kept her smile.

"Thank you." Conner nodded and smiled back before walking into the elevator. Going up the elevator to the 10th floor and turned right, walking to towards the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door three times before he could get a response. "M'gann? Hello?"

He heard her vomit using his super hearing and he winced. Conner didn't like it when M'gann was sick or feeling sick. " _Hang on a second. Almost done."_ She said to him telepathically before vomiting again.

After a minute she opened her door. She looked awful. Her short hair was scruffy and had teary red eyes from all the vomiting. She was wearing a black shoulder shirt that had a red Superman insignia and grey sports pants.

"Hi." She said weakly in a very husky voice.

"Nice shirt." He complimented her appearance.

She gave a light chuckle, "Thank you."

"Can I come in?"

She gestured her hand to welcome him into her new home. As he entered, his eyes sprung up. The apartment looked both great and horrible at the same time. The space and modern furniture were strong points. But the furniture itself and other rooms were in very bad shape. The kitchen was dirty and the bathroom smelled of vomit. Although, her bedroom was clean yet extremely cold due to the air conditioner. Conner was shocked that she lived in such a condition like this in a very nice apartment. Once M'gann closed the door, she started coughing. Her body bent downwards.

"Are you okay?" Conner walked up to her and patted her back.

"I'm fine." She answered before coughing even more.

What happened to you?"

"Food poisoning."

"What the hell did you eat?"

"Artemis is half Vietnamese, so she treated me and went to this Vietnamese restaurant," she explained to him, "Guess their food doesn't agree with me."

" _That's understandable."_ Conner sighed and carried her bridal style, "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your bed. You're gonna lie down in your bed and rest, while I clean up your apartment and make an ice cold beverage for you." He placed her down gently on her queen sized bed.

"But I…"

"No 'buts'," he pointed at her, like a strict and concerned father, "Rest!"

"Yes dad." She said sarcastically, pulling a weak smirk before closing her eyes.

"I'll be back, I actually have to go down to a local pharmacy and get some medicine first." He walked out of her room.

"Wait!" M'gann stopped him. He appeared on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Take this," she held out a key and tossed them to him, "It's a spare."

"Thanks." He caught them and walked out again.

…

 _ **Later that day…**_

"M'gann, please! Don't make this difficult for me!" Conner was frustrated with her current behaviour, he was holding an ear thermometer, "I just want to check your body temperature!"

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." She argued back, but struggled to do so.

"Come on! Don't be a pain in the ass! Please!" Conner pulled an adorable frown. As M'gann looked at his face, she looked away, refusing to stare. Sadly, she couldn't help it. He looked cute with that face.

She sighed and moaned, "God. Why do you have to be so cute?"

"It's my charm, now sit up and come closer." He ordered her in a non-forceful way. She followed what he said and turned her head to the left. Conner inserted the thermometer into her ear and heard a beep. He took it out and read what it said in Fahrenheit.

"120 degrees," he read it out, "What is the average body temperature for a Martian?"

"About 57 degrees Fahrenheit. That's 14 in Celsius." She did the math as she calculated.

"Damn. Gotta bring it down even lower." He said disappointedly.

"Conner, it's okay. I just wanna go to bed." She lied back down on her bed and was about to close her eyes.

"No, you can't sleep yet."

"Seriously?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"I still need to make you a drink. What do you want?" He stood up and asked her.

"Just water."

"Okay then." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

M'gann grunted and groaned as she took off the blankets that covered her like a spoiled child. Then she heard Conner speak from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I need to apply vaporub on your chest and stomach."

After hearing that, her eyes widened and she sat up straight, "Y… you… you're gonna rub something on my chest?"

"And your stomach!" He corrected her.

She never felt so excited before. Conner was going to rub ointment on her. "O...okay!"

He chuckled as he walked back into her room, holding a glass of ice cold water with his right hand and a small blue container that said 'Vapor Rub', "How did you become so happy so quickly?"

"Maybe because I'm just glad that you're here taking care of me?"

"Hmph. Fair enough." He handed the glass of water to her and she started drinking it. She put the glass on her lamp desk, "Do you mind lying down again?"

She could only nodded as she was now speechless. Her excitement built up.

"Ready?" Conner inquired, the ointment already on the fingers of his left hand.

"Mmmhmm." She smiled.

"What's with the smile? You excited because I'm gonna rub this on you?" He grinned at her. He figured it out.

"Yes."

"Well… do you mind taking off your shirt?"

She didn't nod or say anything and just simply took it off. Now she was left in a black bra.

Conner blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head with his right hand, "You're gonna have to take off your bra as well."

Now M'gann was sweating cold with exhilaration, unclipping her bra and revealing a pair firm breasts. Conner stared at her breasts and then her flat stomach for two seconds. He shook his head slightly so he could snap himself out of it. Just before he could rub her chest first, he said, "This is just a little warning… you might find it a bit ticklish."

The Martian felt her heart stop for a moment before replying, "Oh, I'm counting on it."

As he rub her chest gently, M'gann tried to suppress a few moans but it was no use. She loved the feeling of his hands moving around her chest and stomach.

"Um… M'gann. Please don't try to moan." Conner said sincerely, "It catches me off guard."

"Sorry." She laughed almost hysterically. It made her look away in shame.

The clone could only smile at her embarrassment, "Y'know the receptionist downstairs at the lobby?"

"You mean Abby?" She said her name.

"Yeah, her. She asked if I was your boyfriend. Also saying you talk a lot about me?" He smirked at her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Conner after hearing the 'b' word.

Opening her eyes again, she attempted to explain, "Listen… Conner…"

"It's fine." He said so simply, "We're taking things slow. But I can make an acception."

"Oh… well… okay." That was the last thing she said before an awkward silence between them.

Conner didn't like the silence, so he broke it once he finished, "Okay we're all done. You can put your bra and shirt back on."

"Thank you Conner. I really appreciate you coming here." She thanked him gratefully, but she wanted to ask him something else, "Question is… how did you get here?"

Conner took some time to speak, but he managed to do so, "I ran."

"Ran? Why didn't you bring Sphere?"

"I asked myself that a few hours ago." He groaned to himself.

"Um… so are you going back home?" She played with her fingers. Then she felt something rumbling in her stomach. Something that wanted to come out. " _Oh God. Not again."_

"God, no. I'm staying here." He said with a bright smile. It lightened up M'gann, who was now on the urge of vomiting again.

"That's good to know." She said only partially, getting out of bed and running towards the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet, but it was worse. It sounded worse. Conner ran to the bathroom to comfort her.

"You'll be alright M'gann." He patted her back and rubbed it.

She threw up even more, "One thing I've learned. Never eat Vietnamese food again. Especially you! It's a trap!"

"I'll take your word for it." He continued to rub her back gently.

…

 _ **The Next Day**_

M'gann woke up with sleepy eyes, yawning in the process. She still felt sick and was feeling really thirsty as well, so she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and noticed something amazing. Her entire apartment was clean. No spots or anything of that matter. Her white couch was removed of any patches of dirt. The kitchen was spotless as well, it shined like an aurora that shot into her eyes, widening them. Then she saw Conner sleeping on her couch, snoring away. She realised the cleanliness of her apartment was from all his hard work last night when she slept. His sleepy face was adorable, that was what she thought as she looked at him, her eyes were still feeling sleepy as they wanted to close, but she could manage. Smiling at the handsome Kryptonian sleeping on her couch, she went back to her room and opened the wooden closet. It was completely organised. Shirts, shorts, pants, socks, towels, blankets, bras and underwear were all sorted into their respected groups.

A small trickling tear escaped M'gann's eye as she slowly got out a thick blue blanket. She walked back to Conner's sleeping form and covered him with the blanket. "Thank you, Conner." She whispered, walking back to the kitchen to make herself a cold drink.

Once she poured cold milk in her glass, she took a sip and noticed something else. It wasn't spoilt milk. It was fresh. On the fridge, was a sticky note.

It read;

 _ **Went to the Groceries to get rid of your expired stuff once you fell asleep. :)**_

 _ **SB**_

She brought the note back to her room. Placing the glass of milk on her lamp desk, she started to quietly weep tears of joy. Of all the things she loved in the world, Conner was the most special out of everything else. He was one of the most thoughtful people she knew and would ever know. After sometime, M'gann went back to sleep.

…

 _ **Later that day…**_

"Your temperature's gone down. That's a good thing." Conner announced to her as she lay on her bed still.

"Great." She said in a weak yet slightly stronger voice, "Conner?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, "Thank you. For everything."

Conner smiled back and chuckled, "Don't mention it. Now get some more rest. Kaldur called me for a two-man mission. See ya later today."

Her mood suddenly turned sad, "Oh… uh… okay. See you later."

"Bye for now." He caressed her cheek before leaving. She blushed a million times over.

M'gann felt sad now. It had only been a few minutes since Conner had to leave for a mission. She missed him already. " _Don't worry M'gann. He'll be back. Just go to bed."_

Closing her eyes, she was glad going to bed was easier when she was sick. But the only problem was that she wanted Conner to be here with her.

…

 _ **Evening…**_

M'gann was watching 'Hello, Megan!' since she was feeling extremely bored as Conner was not back from his mission with Kaldur yet. Then she heard the sound of her main door open and felt her spirits rise up.

"M'gann, I'm back." Conner's voice came through to her ears.

The Martian sighed in relief. She was glad he was back. She could hear Conner's footsteps come closer as he walked to her bedroom. He was wearing a brown jacket over his usual black long-sleeved shirt, "How ya doing?"

"Feeling better." She whispered.

"Good." He sat down on her bed next to her and touched her forehead, "A bit warm, but it's better than usual." Then Conner notice the TV was playing 'Hello, Megan!'. He turned to look at her with a sly grin.

"What?" She laughed a bit, "It's one of those things that are so bad, it's good."

"I'm not judging you," he started watching the old sitcom as well, cringing and laughing at some points with her. He then remembered something important to tell her, "Oh yeah! Artemis will come here the day after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Artemis is your best friend. She wants to check up on you. See how you're doing." A simple explanation was all she needed.

M'gann nodded in understanding, "What about tomorrow?"

"I have day off. So you have me for the rest of tonight and tomorrow."

She started rubbing the back side of her neck and shoulders. Conner noticed this so he started massaging her shoulders to make her feel more relaxed, "Body pain as well huh?"

"Mmmhmmm," She let out a few small moans, "That feels good."

"Does it?" He added a bit more pressure, making M'gann gasp.

"Very. Keep going." She got out of the blankets that covered her so she could lie down on her front.

"This is your Christmas present M'gann," Conner announced while cracking his fingers, "Me taking care of you every step of the way until you get better."

"You're so sweet." She smiled before moaning again as Conner applied pressure into her areas of pain.

The moaning continued and Conner was really being caught off guard, "M'gann? Do you mind again?"

"I can't help it," she told him in a sweet, tired voice, "You're just too good."

"Well I'm sorry as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're giving me an erection." He blushed while admitting to her. Some of the things Conner was good at, was coming clean and being honest to others.

M'gann blushed as well, but her cheeks were more redder than Conner's. She apologized and Conner continued to massage her until she fell asleep. The Kryptonian smiled and fixed her into her bed and tucked her in properly.

"Good night, M'gann." He whispered and kissed her forehead before he walked out of her bedroom, closing the door quietly.

The Martian girl felt it in her sleep and smiled.

…

 _ **Two days later…**_

M'gann looked significantly better. She was lying in bed watching 'How I Met Your Mother', while Conner was in the kitchen cooking eggs for M'gann. Suddenly, they both heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Conner said to M'gann, turning off the oven and walking towards the main door. Opening the door, he knew that it was Artemis outside. She wore a beige leather jacket and blue jeans. Her hair tied up to her regular ponytail.

"How is she?" The blonde asked in a concerned tone.

"She's getting better. I'm glad you came." Conner invited her into the apartment. Then he noticed a bag with medicine, "What's with the medicine?"

"Just in case she gets sick again."

"Oh. Alright, she's in her room." He brought her to where the Martian was lying down, "Just go in. I'm cooking eggs

"Hi Artemis." She sat up to greet her best friend.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Better than three days ago."

"You two catch up, alright?" Conner told the both of them, "I'm gonna start up M'gann's bath."

Once he walked out, Artemis held out the medicines she brought. Before she could say anything, M'gann shushed her with her index finger. A conversation between them started telepathically.

" _I don't need the medicine. I'm not sick."_

Artemis's eyes widened, " _What?"_

" _I got better yesterday."_

" _Yesterday? And you didn't tell Conner?"_

" _It's… it's just been so great having him around taking care of me."_ The Martian was being very honest with her words. Conner spending time with her for the past few days have been one of the best days she ever had.

" _So now you're just taking advantage of him!?"_ Artemis was glad M'gann was being truthful, but she hated the fact that the Martian was playing it fake, even if it had only been a day.

" _Yeah."_ M'gann felt ashamed.

" _Look… M'gann. I don't want to sound pushy or anything like that… but you have to come clean and apologize to Conner."_ As much as the Martian didn't want to admit, Artemis was right.

" _You're right. I'll tell him now."_

Standing up and walking towards her bedroom door to exit, Conner called out to her, "M'gann. This might be last minute, but are you capable of taking a bath yourself, or do you need my help?"

M'gann stood up straight. She blushed, curled her lips and turned her head to Artemis, who gave her a death glare. " _M'gann… don't take advantage."_

" _I'll tell him tomorrow."_ She closed their telepathic conversation as she took off her shirt and pants. She was left in her bra and panties. Prior to leaving her bedroom, she licked her lips and said one more thing, "Right now… Mama needs a bath."

Artemis could only look on and smirk, " _She's crazy for him. Obviously. Eh… at least it's Conner instead of La'gaan."_

…

 _ **The Next Day (Christmas Eve)**_

M'gann told herself to tell the truth. Her time with Conner had to come to an end at some point. And that point was now.

"Conner? Can I talk to you?" She still lay on her bed.

"Sure." He came into her room and sat down next to her, "What's up?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I… I actually got better two days ago." She told the truth. Conner's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes blinked a couple of times.

"So you've been lying to me?"

"…Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"…Yes." She sighed again, and backed away from him, fearing of what he might do next.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I really enjoyed your company for the past few days and I didn't want it to stop."

Conner's frown faded away and it was changed with a light smile. He moved into the bed so he was closer to her, "I appreciate your honesty."

"You do? So there's no angry remarks or anything like that?"

The genomorph snorted, "That's gone to past M'gann."

She sighed again with relief as she patted her legs, "Great. But I still made you clean my naked body for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. I thought it was special." Conner said in a strange happy voice.

The white Martian started blushing, struggling to get words out, "Sp… spe… special?"

"Yeah. I… never gave a beautiful girl a bath before." He complimented her as beautiful.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Beautiful?"

He smiled and gently held her face and whispered in her ear, "Very."

The feeling of his breath and voice in her ear riled her up. She moved her head closer to his and their lips were now only an inch apart. They met after some time taken, with both of them thinking who should start first. Their kiss wasn't aggressive nor was it passionate. It was simply sweet and gentle.

M'gann was close to being in ecstasy. She loved Conner's lips on hers. She wanted to get it on. She lunged herself onto his hips, kissing him aggressively. Her wet tongue was hungry. Hungry for Conner's tongue. It demanded access into Conner's mouth, to which it gladly accepted it. Conner's muffled moaned excited M'gann even more as their tongues fought for dominance over the other.

" _His tongue is so GOOD!"_ She told herself.

Realizing they needed to breath for a moment, they moved their heads away from each other in unison. While Conner was breathing and panting heavily, M'gann was gasping for air.

"That was amazing." M'gann laughed.

"It was." Conner could only agree with her.

After thirty seconds of break, they were ready for each other again. Their kisses were strong, violent and ferocious. M'gann was groaning instead of moaning.

"Wait… M'gann," Conner attempted to speak during their make out session, "There's a… Christmas Party being… held at Wayne Manor…"

"So…?" She didn't stop kissing him. She couldn't stop. She'd never stop.

"Do you… wanna go?"

His question parted the kiss and M'gann thought about it for a moment, "Not… really. I want to spend this Christmas Eve… with you."

"Okay," he didn't argue back or complain and just went back to to kissing the beautiful white Martian, "Speaking about Christmas, where's… my… present from you?"

M'gann stopped midway. She put on a sexy smirk and moved down to Conner's crotch area and kissed it, "You'll figure it out soon enough … "

…

 _ **Wayne Manor**_

 _ **(Gar, Bart and Jaime)**_

"Dude! This party is amazing!" Gar was enjoying himself. There was a lot a people dancing, laughing, chatting and kissing.

"I know!" Bart exclaimed, agreeing with the Beast Boy, "In the future. We don't have stuff like this!"

"That's sounds so bad!" Jaime laughed. They were all drunk and having a good time.

"I know right?" Bart laughed with him. Gar joined in.

 ** _..._**

 _ **(Kaldur'ahm and La'gaan)**_

"A Merry Christmas to you, Lagoon Boy!" Kaldur raised up his glass of Champagne.

"A Merry Christmas to you too, Aqualad!" The two Atlantean's clanked their glasses together, laughing as well.

 ** _..._**

 _ **(Mal and Karen)**_

The couple were kissing each other under the Mistletoe.

"I love you, my Guardian." Karen spoke first.

"I love you too, my Bumblebee." They started to laugh.

"So cheesy, babe!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Dick, Tim, Barbara, Artemis and Cassie)**_

Artemis could only watch and enjoy the sight of the two couples kissing each other. Cassie and Tim's were more sweet and adorable. They held hands and were sitting on a sofa. On the other hand, Dick and Barbara's was more aggressive. She climbed onto him, swaying her hips to find a comfortable spot on top of him.

"You like how I kiss you, Dick?" Barbara asked in a seductive and partially squeaky voice.

"Like it? I love it Babs!" His comment made her more excited, making her kiss him more violently.

The blonde Archer envied them, " _Oh Wally, I wish you were here with me."_

It was obvious she missed the speedster. He was a goof sometimes, but he was her goof.

" _It's also a shame M'gann and Conner aren't here yet."_ She took out her phone and checked that she got a text message from the Martian.

It read,

 _ **Not going 2night. Srry.**_

 _ **Conner & I r gettin it on. xoxo **_

There were also two emojis; a heart, and a smiley face with hearts for eyes.

Artemis chuckled quietly and sighed. She teased her best friend, "M'gann… you naughty girl."

…

 _ **Back in M'gann's Apartment…**_

"Oh God! Yes… YES!" M'gann screamed with exhilaration as Conner's hard, throbbing member thrusted deeper into her tight womanhood, "Oh… Oh…. Ohhhhhh!"

Conner too groaned, "Oh man! You are so tight!"

"Yes, that's it. Talk dirty to me!" She begged for him to continue.

"Oh God, M'gann…" He thrusted deeper, making her scream even louder.

"OH GOD! YOU… are BIG." She referred to his manhood, "Make me cum, Conner!"

After a dozen more thrusts, Conner knew it was time, "M'gann… I'm gonna…"

"Cum inside me!" She refused to let him pull out.

Conner yelled in pleasure as he released his load into M'gann's tight pussy. The Martian screamed when she squirted out her own juices. The Kryptonian pulled out, making M'gann scream. was on top of her so he moved out of the way to lie down beside her on the bed. They panted and panted. A lot of their energy was put into this.

"That… was your… Christmas present." M'gann said weakly.

Conner chuckled and kissed her lips, "Merry Christmas, M'gann."

She returned the kiss and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Conner."

 _ **…**_

 _ **Very first One-shot DONE!**_

 _ **Thank you for tuning in to read it. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want me to do other one-shots in different scenarios. Just message me on my profile or leave it in the review section. Thank you!**_

 _ **And in case you're wondering and you love sitcom's, this took inspiration from The Big Bang Theory. Love that show!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
